


Instincts

by ErlenmeyerFlask



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Fluff, Flug screws up an invention again, Hurt/Comfort Later, M/M, Mention of smut, Purring, but there isn't any details, cat-like bh, fluffapolooza, possessive bh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerFlask/pseuds/ErlenmeyerFlask
Summary: eehhhh this one isn't really my best, but I hope ya'll still like it anyways :3Please tell me if you like my work and if I should continue these things!!





	1. Oh dear

“GREETINGS FELLOW VILLAINS!” Black Hat proudly exclaimed. “Today I will be showing off the newest addition to my catalogue!” Flug scrambled up next to him, almost tripping over his own two feet and quickly adjusted his posture. He had a beaker in his hands filled with a bright green chemical. 

 

“This serum will synthesizes your DNA with special DNA strands I have devised in my laboratory, completely extracted from the original cells using the different compounds of-“ 

 

A hand was shut to his mouth. “Dear doctor, please stop speaking in _nerd_ , and speak in _English_.”

 

 Flug blushed and cleared his throat. “U-um basically this will give you animalistic strength and qualities, such as agility, better eyesight, predatory senses and so on.” Black Hat’s grin grew wider as he stepped closer and grabbed the beaker out of his hands. 

 

“And today, I will be demonstrating the effects of the potion!” He grabbed Flug’s shoulder and tightened onto a death grip. “ _and your absolutely positive this is going to turn me into a horrifying beast that could rip any idiotic hero into sherds,_ ** _right Flug??_** ” Flug smiled nervously and quickly nodded his head. “Y-yes sir!! Absolutely p-postively!!” 

 

“PERFECTO!” He exclaimed pushing Flug aside, almost sending him to the floor. “Ooh! Ooh! I want to try!!” Demencia squealed behind cam-bot. “DEMENCIA! Quit your blubbering and bloody record this!!” Black Hat yelled. 

 

“Hehehe!! Yes sir!!” 

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes and continued with his presentation. “Now, watch and behold as I transform myself into a terrifying monster!” Flug backed away and hid inside a bullet-proof box he had in the lab, in case anything went wrong. Black Hat chugged the entire thing and stood smiling, waiting for the potion to work. And nothing happened. “Dr. Flug, how long does it take for this thing-“

 

He suddenly came to a halt and stared at Flug. “S-sir? Are you alright.” His boss didn’t respond he just stood there, shivering slightly. “C-CUT!!” He called out before sprinting out of the lab door and down the hallway. 

 

Demencia and Flug stood in complete silence. 

 

“That was weird.” Demencia chimed with a giggle.

 

That was _very_ weird, Black Hat doesn’t run away from things, he fights them. Flug started to panic, he was pretty sure that he just poisoned his own boss. Flug was so dead.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Black Hat continued to stressfully scurry down the hallway to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him forcefully and sunk to the floor letting out a sigh. The moment he laid eyes on Flug, a unknown feeling squeezed his insides.

 

And whatever it was, it wanted Flug, _badly._

 

He began to instinctively growl out of nowhere. Nothing was making him angry, it just felt natural. His words became incoherent mumbling as he tried to keep himself in a normal state of mind, but he wasn’t having much luck. 

 

Black Hat fell to his knees and gripped his shoulders tightly, letting out short shaky breathes. He just could not stop thinking about Flug. He couldn’t stop grunting and shivering, the new arising instinct was slowly taking over his entire being. “I-I’m go-ing to ki-ll _F-Flu-g_ for t-this!!” Hearing his scientist’s name made him only feel more pain. 

 

He let out one more screech of agony before the potion had completely over taken him. 

 

Everything was alert, he had to find Flug now. He hunched over and stealthily crept through the halls, in an animalistic posture. 

 

Something inside Black Hat just needed Flug. 

 

Something that wanted to find him.

 

Something that wanted to _protect_ him. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Flug was frantically scrambling through shelves in his laboratory. _Antidoteantidoteantidote._ He couldn’t remember creating one, but maybe his responsible side took over and made one. No luck. “ _dammit-“_ he grunted in frustration. 

 

But, if Black Hat was really that angry, wouldn’t he had ripped him to shreds by now? He hadn’t seen Black Hat for an entire hour after he ran off. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Black Hat couldn’t even remember where he was going. All he knew was to follow Flug’s scent, but it was all over the manor. His growling grew louder in annoyance. Why didn’t Flug feel the same way and come to him? That would really make things much easier. Of course, he would call his name out, but in the mental state he was in, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything in real languages. And the thought of his name made him hungrier. 

 

“ _Fflugh—ughhugh…”_ he managed to wheeze out before collapsing on the wall besides him. It was like he needed to support his weight on all four of his limbs. “FfLLLluuUUgGGHH!!!” He snarled. His claws extended to rip through the expense wallpaper lining the halls. He’d really become a monster now. 

 

The scent was very strong now. He could sense Flug’s present. A runt, no a _mate_ that was too weak to defend itself and needed to be protected by an alpha like himself. Strangely enough, this abnormal logic made complete sense to him. 

 

Oh yes, Flug was right behind this huge rock, no _door,_ just waiting to be claimed. He scoffed at the metal contraption. How dare this huge door keep him from _his_ precious mate? Without hesitation he sliced right through it, throwing the whole thing to the ground, making sure it would never get in the way again. 

 

Flug quickly turned around to face the loud _CLANG!_ Black Hat stood on top of the broken door, staring at the floor and breathing very harshly. “M-mister B-Black Hat S-sir?” Flug whispered nervously. Black Hat twitched at Flug saying his name. That smooth angelic tone of voice was enough to make him scream. 

He slowly lifted his head to look at the scientist. Flug slowly got out of his chair as Black Hat crept closer, baring his teeth in a primitive way. It didn’t look like he wanted to harm Flug though. 

 

“Sir p-please, whatever you n-need, I’ll h-help you.” Tears were welding up in his eyes as he pressed himself against the back of the wall, Black Hat striding closer ever so slowly.

 

 “Please don’t hurt me.” 

 

The growling ceased, but he seemed to stare at him even harder. Before Flug could say anything, he was pinned to the ground with the demon possessively looming over him.

 

“S-sir!!” 

 

A gloved hand flew to Flug’s mouth, muffling his screams. He was soon picked up and held tightly to his chest as he dashed back into the hallways. Demencia stepped out of the kitchen and was almost ran over by the demon. 

 

She shrugged it off and continued down the halls. Weird outbursts like these happened quite frequently anyways. 

 

Black Hat couldn’t contain the snarling and huffing noises he made while rushing Flug to his bedroom. Nothing was going to touch his Flug, and he was to make sure of it. 

 

Flug had absolutely no clue what was happening, the only thing he could manage was to cry. Surely his boss was going to end him, I mean, he poisoned him with a potion, there’s no way Black Hat would let him off the hook for this. 

 

To Flug surprise he was thrown onto the soft king-sized bed followed by his boss climbing on top of him. Flug tried to quiet his cries, afraid that the huge eldritch hovering inches away might rip out his vocal cords if he made another peep. 

 

Black Hat said nothing, he simply stared at him with a look of almost, concern? That couldn’t be right. Could it? 

 

“S-sir?” Flug choked in between sobs. 

 

He shut his eyes to let another tear roll down his face, but fluttered them open when he felt something warm nuzzle the side of his bag. And some rumbling noises that sounded almost like, _purring._  

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

His boss was caressing both of his cheeks through the bag and was nuzzling him and purring. Flug felt like a human furnace with the amount of blushing spread across his face.

 

“A-aH! Sir!? What are y-you doing!?” He cried. 

 

Black Hat stopped and tilted his head. It was almost kinda adorable. 

 

“Is t-this my punishment for failing that p-potion?” 

 

More confused staring. 

“Sir please, I’m _so_ sorry!! I promise next time I’ll make sure to-“

 

He was promptly caught off guard when something pink and _wet_ slid across his face. 

 

“EUGH! What was that?!” He yelled attempting to push Black Hat off of him, and failing very badly. 

 

His boss sent a glare at him and a low growl escaped his throat. Flug shut his mouth immediately and slung his arms to his sides. But, why was he LICKING him? Flug was completely covered in the green tinted salvia, too afraid to move, he let Black Hat continue to um, to do whatever he was doing. 

 

The licking, nuzzling and purring went on for about five minutes or so before Demencia walked into the room, with a very disturbed expression on her face. 

 

“Was…was this a bad time?” She asked, clearly mentally scarred. Before Flug could explain what was happening, Black Hat grabbed him by the back of his lab coat with his _mouth,_ like how a mother cat would pick up a kitten by its scruff, and ran to the corner of the room in a feral-like manner. He sat himself down and pulled Flug into his lap with an iron grip on him. When Demencia, still very confused, slowly edged forward, Black Hat moved Flug behind him slightly, still keeping him very close. 

 

“You a-alright Blacky?” She stuttered nervously, taking on step closer. Flug could hear the start of an aggressive growl build up inside of his boss. Flug flailed his arms in “get out if you want to see another day” manner at Demencia at an attempt to tell her to run, but Demencia couldn’t make out any of it. She took a few steps closer. 

 

“I just want to know if you’re alri-“ 

 

“ _GGGRRRRRRRR…”_

 

Jumping back instantly, Demencia ran out of the room to get away from the completely psychotic demon. Black Hat had a death grip on Flug at this point and was baring his teeth towards Demencia and snarling at her. “Sir, it’s just Demencia, she doesn’t mean any harm…” He was hushed with a nuzzle and a lick once again. 

 

When her panicked footsteps were no longer hearable, Flug was picked up again and taken out to the living room. Black Hat dropped Flug onto the floor and snarled at 505 to leave and the poor bear scurried out immediately. Sitting down carefully he pulled Flug up to him.

 

Finally everything fell into place. The animalistic behavior, the potion, all of the calculations that didn’t seem to add up, well at least this would only last for a day before it wore off. I guess till then he’d have to keep watch over him and maybe study the effects of the product while he was at it. This was gonna be a long day for him.


	2. This should be interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has to deal with this now.

 

“Um sir? Can you, speak at all?” Flug asked, his scientist instincts kicking in. No response. He expected that. 

 

“Hm.”  

 

Flug prayed he wasn’t about to get his fingers bitten off for what he was about to do next. His gloved hand slowly reached towards Black Hat’s face, but he drew it back when Black Hat suddenly ripped the glove off his hand with his teeth, tearing it in half. 

 

Flug let out a squeak of surprised, but decided to try again.

 

“Don’t bite me don’t bite me don’t bite me…” He whispered over and over, slowly and steadily reaching to cup the side of his face. To his relief, Black Hat did not bite him, but Flug was still being hasty around his mouth area. 

 

When he had his entire hand on the side of his face, Black Hat laid eyes on him, waiting for his next move. “Um, how does this feel?” Flug asked as he slowly brushed his thumb across his cheek. Hesitantly, Black Hat shut his eye and leaned into his touch slightly, purring very loudly.  

 

Flug held back a snicker as the rumbling grew louder and louder. He decided to try to squish his cheeks together, for scientific purposes of course. Black Hat’s eye shot open when he stopped caressing the side of his face and almost seemed a little disappointed, but grew confused when Flug placed the palms of his hands on each side. Carefully, he squeezed them together and he stuck out his snake tongue out of instincts. If Flug was being honest with himself, Black Hat looked absolutely adorable.

 

He wasn’t sure about the next move he was about to make, but the demon seemed unfazed by anything he did. Flug reached for his hat and proceeded to lift it off his head. His body tensed but he did not seem to react at first. 

 

Black Hat was still absent minded (of what mind he had left) from the physical contact he’d received from his mate. When he came out of his trance, Flug was about to take off the extra hat he had underneath. Hey! Black Hat was supposed to be the dominant one here, why was he letting Flug invade him like that? With a vicious growl Flug was suddenly plummeted onto the floor without warning. 

 

Then Black Hat decided to pull his lab coat off with his teeth. 

 

And it all escalated from there. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Flug woke up to sharp pains in his sides. Groaning, quietly he lifted his head up to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Then the events of last night slowly came back to him. His entire face flushed as he shut his eyes out of embarrassment. “Oh geez…” He whispered to himself, slowly turning over to face the large mass that was latched onto him from behind. 

 

Wait, why were they on the floor? Also Black Hat was completely surrounding him, as if he was curled up with Flug in the middle, which he was apparently. Everything seemed pretty blurry from the night before. Teeth, blood, cries, growling and _pleasure_ strangely enough. 

 

“Sir?” Flug whispered shaking him to wake him up. His visible eye shot open and he shifted himself upwards. “F-flug?” He wheezed, making direct eye contact with him. The effects must be starting to wear off then. 

 

“Sir I think you must be back to nor-“ 

 

 _Lick_. 

 

“Never mind.”

 

Flug let himself be hoisted back into his lap for the whole grooming and nuzzling thing to proceed once again. He wasn’t even going to attempt to move out of his iron grip. “Sir, I have work to do, can I please return to the lab?” 

 

“N. N-no.” 

 

At least he was trying to communicate in real words.

 

“How about, you can come with me? And you can do whatever, um whatever this is while I’m woking?” Flug tried to reason. He really didn’t want Demencia or 505 to walk in on this, if he was working he’d at least look like he’s trying to ignore his boss. 

 

“Not sure if you remember sir, but you have a business to run, and you need products to sell.”

 

Black Hat considered this for a moment, and agreed to let him return to work. So he picked up Flug and walked out of the room. 

 

“You know, my legs work just fine sir.” He sighed. Black Hat didn’t seem to take notice of this, and continued to cradle the confused scientist softly in his arms. 

 

Flug was promptly carried to the lab and dropped in his swivel chair. “T-thank you sir.” He mumbled.  Flug picked up his pencil and began to sketch new ideas for projects, until Black Hat stuck his face in the crook of his neck. Doing his best to ignore him at first, Flug shivered. The icy cold breath trailing down his neck was really distracting. Flug grunted and turned around to push him back. 

 

“Sir, please give me some space.” 

 

“…”

 

Black Hat nudged his head into Flug’s chest and seem to be trying to ease his way into his lap, even though the demon was almost twice as tall as Flug was. Yet he managed to squeeze himself in, wrapping his arms around the scientist. He smushed their cheeks together, whining quietly for Flug to stop working and cuddle with him. 

 

Flug just couldn’t get a break.

 

 


	3. Like a walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug takes Black Hat on a walk,
> 
> on a leash
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (IM NOT KINKY I SWEAR)

He looked up at the wall, it was only 8 o’clock in the morning, he had to deal with him for almost an entire day still. Groaning he tried to push the demon off of him, but he wouldn’t budge. “Get off. I need to get food for breakfast.” Black Hat responded with low growling nosies coming from his chest, clinging to Flug even harder. 

 

“Quite the stubborn one I see.” He sighed. Flug grabbed his pencil and attempted to work some calculations with the very heavy weight blocking his view. It was really quite a struggle to convert some units with dimensional analysis when you couldn’t see half of the paper. Also Black Hat nuzzling his face every five seconds. _Erugh._ Flug didn’t want to admit it, but this was actually comforting in a sense, but he knew if he didn’t get his work done, his boss would beat his ass whenever he snapped out of his trance. 

 

The door slammed open, startling him slightly, followed by Demencia and 505 striding in.

 

 _Just what I needed._ Flug thought sarcastically.

 

“OooOO Flug, whats happening over here?” Demencia asked wiggling her eyebrows. Black Hat began to growl quietly again. 

 

“S-something went wrong with the product and n-now he’s…um, _this._ ” He groaned. 

 

The demon responded to him by nuzzling against his chest. 

 

“I’m _trying_ to get my work done, but as you can see,” Flug pointed to Black Hat on top of him. “I’m having some technical difficulties.” 

 

“Hee hee! He’s like a big kitty!” She squealed, giddily skipping towards him. Black Hat didn’t lash out at her, but tensed when she started to pet him, but his purring got increasingly louder as she giggled and hugged him all over.

 

_Hm, he must’ve been in some kinda protective heat, I guess he is like a big cat whenever-_

 

“Ugh, I can’t even hear myself think.” Flug mumbled, dragging a hand down his face. 

 

“Aww cheer up! I’ve never seen Blacky this affectionate before!” She rubbed over his cheek, causing a dizzy smile to stretch over his face. “OOH! Maybe we could take him on a walk!” 

 

“Demencia are you craz-, well never mind you _are_ crazy, but we can’t take him on a walk!” Flug yelled, still trying to push his boss off his chest. “Sure we can!” She replied with a wicked grin on her face. 

 

“Oooh Blacky! Do you wanna go on a walk? Do you?” She cooed. Black Hat sprang off of Flug’s lap, landing on the floor. Welp, there was no getting out of it now. 

 

At least Flug could feel his bottom half again.  

 

“Hrm, fine. We can take him _on a walk._ ” Flug prayed that Black Hat wouldn’t remember anything when he was back to normal, he’d slaughter him if he found out Flug had taken him on a walk. 

 

“I’ll get a leash!!” Demencia cheered, running out of the lab. “Demencia! Wait we don-“ Too late. She was already halfway down the halls. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Well today was certainly full of surprises. 

 

This time yesterday was Flug was making inventions for his terrifying eldritch boss, and now he was outside holding him on a leash. 

 

Boy did they get some weird looks from people.

 

Demencia was skipping along happily with her earbuds in, holding 505’s leash with Flug next to her, holding onto the said demon. 

Black Hat didn’t seem to do much, he had his arms up to his chest, crouching slightly, as if he was trying to walk as silently as he could. A few mothers would cover their children eyes and lead them in the opposite direction, but Flug was honestly used to this by now, the whole “my boss has become a giant cat” thing just added to the whole shebang. 

 

“Sooo Flug, Anywhere particular you wanna go?” Demencia chimed. Flug shrugged, its not like he got to go out much, he didn’t even know where anything was honestly. “I dunno, maybe get somethin' to eat while were out.” He suggested groggily. “But then again we have this.” Obviously referencing his boss, who was latched onto him from behind, repeatedly nuzzling the crook of his neck. 

 

“How about the park?” 

 

“Um, sure I guess.” Flug hadn’t been to a park ever since Black Hat had hired him. 505 bounced up and down excitedly, he loved it when Demencia took him to the park. They continued their walk down the street, and people continued to stare at them. Flug decided he’d have to come outside more often. He didn’t realize how nice it was to be able to walk around freely and enjoy the peaceful surroundings. Maybe if he worked extra hard this week, his boss would let him go on a walk or two around the town. 

 

“We’re here!” Demencia announced running after 505 who was dashing towards the playground. 

 

Black Hat stood by Flug and glanced down at him, waiting for him to go somewhere. “You’re a lot quieter when you’re like this.” The demon responded with a low hum, pretending to comprehend what Flug said. The park was very serene. There were a few kids along with 505 on the small play area, a sparkling lake with a few ducks hobbling around and blossoming with large oak trees stretching up into the sky. 

 

 

Flug glanced around for a place to sit and spotted a bench by the lake, that would be a nice place to relax. Tugging slightly on his leash he led Black Hat over to the spot and sat down,  closing his eyes and letting out a relived sigh. Everything was peaceful, until he heard a bunch of ducks screeching and a very familiar snarling noise. 

 

“BLACK HAT!” Flug scolded.

 

 The demon immediately shot his head up to face him…with a bloody, mauled duck in his mouth. 

 

“Leave the poor ducks alone!”

 

 Even though Flug was a villain, he couldn’t watch something as innocent as a few little ducks be murdered in front of him.

 

 Black Hat slumped his shoulders and muttered something Flug couldn’t quite make out. He didn’t just apologize, did he? 

 

His thoughts were cut off when once again, his boss managed to crawl in his lap again. 

 

“I thought I was getting away from this.”Flug groaned, faking displeasure slightly. It wasn’t all that bad to say the least, Flug had to admit that he enjoyed the relative closeness, just not when he was trying to work. 

 

Flug couldn’t help but giggle when he started to nuzzle into his chest and face again. 

 

“Ah! Sir that t-tickles!!” Flug squealed trying to move out of his grip, but failing very badly. 

 

When he finally stopped, Flug was completely out of breath. He wiped the tears from his eyes and wrapped his arms around Black Hat who was perched next to him on the bench.

 

 “I honestly wouldn’t mind if you stayed like this a little longer.” Flug mumbled into his shoulder. 

 

He responded with a quick nuzzle to the forehead.

 

 Flug chuckled quietly and rubbed his back slowly, causing Black Hat to emit very audible purring. Flug leaned towards him, resting his head on his shoulder, and Black Hat wrapped his coat around the both of them. He started to feel really drowsy all of the sudden, a quick little nap wouldn’t hurt anybody. Without thinking, he shut his eyes, letting Black Hat’s soft rumbling lull him to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! You might be wondering why I no longer have a specific amount of chapters. 
> 
> Well this turned out to be much longer than I intended it to be, so I'm going to be adding quite a few more chapters. :3
> 
> But, I do have a full story planned out and this one WILL be finished with a good solid ending, I just am not sure how many chapters it will take. ^^'
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it and if I should continue!!!


	4. U toucheded the chiald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Floog, at leas he got a demon boi frien to protecc him

“Hee hee!” *click* 

 

“Huh?” Flug stirred, rubbing his goggles and slowly opening his eyes. 

 

“Quick! 505 get another picture before he can swat the camera away!!” Demencia squealed clapping her hands together excitedly. 

 

“P-picture? Hey, HEY!!” Flug yelled grabbing the phone and chunking it towards the lake as hard as he could, which was only about five feet away. The lizard hybrid giggled mischievously and picked up the smart phone. “Can’t delete ‘em!” She chirped. “I already posted them all on my Instagram!” 

 

Flug groaned and dragged his hand down his face while he was listening to her ramble about what she saw. 

 

“-Then these two police officers come over and were gonna wake you two up and ask ya’ll to leave, BUT then I grabbed a _reeaallly_ big stick and knocked both of them out cold! So then I stuck them in a tree, I mean, what _else_ was I supposed to do? Blacky had your hand held in his and your head was tucked under his chin and his coat was around both of you little cuties and EEEEE YOU’RE BOTH JUST TOO ADORABLE!!” 

 

“Dear lord this is embarrassing.” Flug mumbled burying his red as a tomato face into the coat. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed! You’re just embracing your _true loooove_!!” She chimed in a sing-song voice. 

 

“He’s not my…UGH never mind. Lets just leave before we get arrested.” Flug said, grabbing onto to the demons shoulders behind him to wake him up. Flug gently shook him, in fear that he might attack if he woke him too harshly. 

 

“Sir?” The scientist whispered softly. “I-it’s time to get up sir, we h-have to go some where else.” Black Hat slowly opened his visible eye and stretched out across Flug, yawning very loudly. As soon as he was done, the demon wrapped his arms around Flug with a big smile and began to purr and nuzzle him all over. Flug rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle and got up with his boss latched onto him behind just like he had done when they first arrived there.

 

“Hey Dem what time is it?” Flug asked while they were walking out of the park. 

 

“2:30, I still think we should get lunch! I even brought real money so we can eat without having to steal it first!” Demencia replied with a huge sharp-toothed grin. “Fine, but promise we won’t be in there for very long,” Flug sighed. “the duck incident was enough for today.” 

 

They decided on a little café near the lake side, where pets _we’re_ allowed on the porch over the water, just in case Black Hat had so random animalistic outburst again. Oh and of course 505 was with them as well. 

 

It had started to become particularly windy that day, so Flug had to keep a tight steady hand on his bag or… Flug didn’t want to think about that. 

 

“So, what you wanna get?” Demencia asked Flug while they were waiting in a line in front of a cashier. “Hm, I dunno, maybe a smoothie or somethin I don’t have to take my bag off to eat.” He mumbled, pulling his bag down tight on his head.

 

“Sir, you want anything?” 

 

Black Hat just stared at him.

 

“Of course,” Flug replied sarcastically. 

 

Demencia got a sandwich, no mayo for Flug’s sake, Flug got him and Black Hat both smoothies and 505 got a butterfly shaped cookie. 

 

“That’ll be 8 dollars and 54 cents.” The cashier sighed, lazily pushing buttons on the register. Flug pulled out the wad of money Demencia had given him and skimmed through it to count out 9 dollars. “one, two, three, four, fi-“ _WHOOSH_

 

There goes his bag. 

 

Everything became blurry. 

 

Flug began to hyperventilate when he suddenly fell to the ground in a panic attack. His flushed scared and burnt face was revealed for everyone to see along with his blind eye and huge dark scar that cut down the middle. People crowed around him murmuring things about the way he looked and some nice ones asking if he was alright. 

 

All Flug could hear was static. 

 

A few little children began to cry and mothers took their hands and scoffed at him. “N-no no! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Imsorry ImsorryImsorrymsorrymrry…!” Flug mumbled, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Demencia immediately rushed to his side and gave him a reassuring hug and helped him to stand. “Hey, hey Flug its okay, its gonna be okay I promise.” Flug stopped sobbing but couldn’t speak or stand straight or stop trembling. 

 

Some people were laughing at him and a few silently calling him a “freak” or a “mutant”. 

 

The cashier slowly backed away from the register and slipped into the kitchen to escape the chaos. Some people had left but there were still quite a few left staring at Flug and obviously judging him. Demencia started to hoist him over his shoulders and head towards the street to find his bag, but a once again too familiar growl stoped her. Flug felt two clawed hands strip him away from Demencia and into its arms, clutching him rather protectively. 

 

“H-how da-are, y-you.” Black Hat aggressively but strugglingly growled. 

 

Flug felt pity for everybody within a mile radius of this café.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh sorry this one was short! I have one more chapter after this one and I promise it'll be longer!! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!! :D


	5. This is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACK SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> ITS A LITTLE RUSHED BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING ;;;;v;;;;

“Get ‘em Blacky!!” Demencia cheered whilst Flug was huddled against her trying to avoid the sight of innocent bystanders get brutally slaughtered by his pissed off demon boss. “I-is it over?” Flug whined, huddling closer to Demencia. “Nope! _Ooh_ , thats gonna leave a mark.” She winced. 

 

Black Hat had completely exploded into a screaming mass of tendrils, mouths, eyes all strung together with a dripping tar like blob. Flug cried and covered his ears over the bag to block out the disturbing sounds of peoples throats  being ripped out from their own bodies, along with their sorrowful cries of agony. Red was everywhere. All the employees in the restaurant had bolted out the door, leaving the the place empty, minus the dead bodies all over the ground. 

 

Black Hat shrunk back to his normal size and stood there with his teeth bared, huffing angrily but beginning cool off. 

 

“You calmed down from your little temper tantrum there?” Demencia asked, still holding on the the sobbing scientist. 

 

The demon quickly turned to face them and enveloped Flug into a protective hug, running a hand up and down his back to soothe his trembling.

 

Flug’s bag blew past them, but Black Hat caught it with a tendril and placed it onto of the smaller mans head, giving him a sweet, caring smile. 

 

Flug said nothing, but continued to cry and hug him tighter while his boss nuzzled his forehead.

 

“Um, I hate to interrupt all of this, but I can hear some police sirens getting closer.” Demencia said, while prying 505’s paws off of his eyes. 

 

Black Hat took notice of this and teleported everyone back to the manor, putting Demencia and 505 in the living room and him and Flug in his office. 

 

After a few seconds of silence Flug spoke up. “I’m, s-sorry sir, I didn’t m-mean to make a scene like t-that.” Flug cried, even though he doubted that the demon could even understand his apologies. Black Hat decided to let him cry in his lap while he cradled him softly. 

 

“All of those people, they saw my hideous face…” 

 

Flug curled up into him closer, and the demon began to purr again.

 

“A-and they saw m-me break down like t-that!” 

 

Black Hat nuzzled his face in the crook of Flug’s neck.

 

“T-to make matters worse! You’re going to wake up from this trance! And, and kill me for poisoning you! In what!? About an hour or so!?” Flug bawled psychotically.

 

“S-soon all of t-this will be gone…” he cried silently. 

 

“Everything, you did, none of it really mattered…” 

 

His boss looked at him with sad eyes and tilted his head. 

 

“…I knew it was all too good to be true…” 

 

Flug gave him one last hug and glanced up at the clock on the wall. 

 

Six o’ clock it read. 

 

Wait.

 

But the serum was supposed to have ran off two hours ago. 

 

Then that must mean,

 

_Oh no._

 

“Sir?” Flug desperately cried. 

 

“You…you’re fully conscious now, a-aren’t you?” 

 

Black Hat’s entire face flushed a dark hue, and he let out a deep sigh, hanging his head shamefully. 

 

Flug’s eyes weld with tears again. 

 

“W-why?-hic-Why are you being so kind to me?” 

 

Black Hat hoisted Flug up into his lap and pat his head softly.  

 

“Flug,” He began. “I began to realize some important things in the last two days.”

 

“W-what? You, you remembered it…” Flug mumbled before panicking, realizing he knew about _everything_ they had done to him. “GAH! I-I’m so SO s-sorry sir!! It was a-an accident!! We d-didn’t know what to d-do about it!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m-“ 

 

“ _Flug.”_

 

The scientist lifted his tear covered face to make eye contact with him. Black Hat pressed Flug against his chest, shushing him quietly and rubbed his back delicately to soothe the trembling human. 

 

“I’m really sorry sir…” Flug sadly murmured into his shoulder. 

 

“It’s…it’s okay, you were only doing what you knew to do…” 

“But, but aren’t you going to punish me? Or kick off my head or rip my intestines out?” Flug continued to cry and grip onto his suit. 

 

“Flug, like I said before, I’ve begun to realizing somethings.”Black Hat sighed. “That includes maybe taking better consideration of my employees lives… and I have sort of come to appreciate you more.”

 

Flug’s eyes lit up and dripped with more tears. 

 

“But -sniff-, but why did you pretend that you were still effected by the potion?” Flug cried. 

 

“I didn’t want to scare you dear.” 

 

Flug was being overwhelmed with way too many emotions. Why was Black Hat out of all people being this nice to him? 

 

“N-nobody has every been this kind to me,” Flug sobbed and latched onto the demon like he was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. 

 

Black Hat said nothing, but let Flug continue to cry on him, but started to purr loud enough for Flug to notice. 

 

Flug lifted his head and let out a small breathy chuckle. “-sniff- So demons do actually purr?” 

 

“I-I wasn’t purring!” He mumbled, the dark hue spreading across his cheeks again. “Just be silent for now darling, I need to think through some things.” 

 

They sat in mostly silence, minus the occasional ruffle of clothing where Flug tried to get comfortable, snuggling into the demon’s chest. And of course the soft rumbling noises Black Hat made, trying to make them as quiet as possible. He began to fiddle with Flug’s lab coat lazily and slowly ran his finger down his arm, receiving a delicious shiver from the small scientist. “so sensitive…” Black Hat mumbled inaudible enough for the other not to hear. 

 

“You know, I didn’t really mind the physical contact we’ve had in the last few days…” 

 

“You mean like, cuddling?” Flug asked, a small amused smile spreading across his face. 

 

The eldritch growled quietly for being accused of liking such a pathetic thing as “cuddling”, but did not deny that he’d be fond of doing it again. 

 

Black Hat cleared his throat and lifted his head slightly. 

 

“So does this mean we are um, _mates_ now?”

 

Flug started to sweat a little, “Um well sir, uh I mean we could of course do the whole c-cuddling thing again but I uh-“

 

“I do seem to have a faint memory of myself marking you as my own.” A large grin following afterwards. 

 

Flug’s entire face when bright, bright red.

 

“Ahaha…I was hoping you would’ve had, f-forgotten that…” He mumbled nervously fiddling his fingers together. 

 

He chuckled lowly, “Oh I remembered just about everything of that eventful night.”

 

“It, it was kinda painful…”

 

“Ah ah ah, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it doctor.” Black Hat purred, slithering an arm around his waist. “You know good and well you could’ve manipulated me into leaving with the state I was in.” 

 

Flug’s breath hitched as the demon pressed a kissed to his neck, following his snake tongue tracing over the bite mark he had made a few days before. 

 

“HaHaaH sir, please…don’t-“

 

Black Hat leaned into to him and cornered the trembling scientist to the wall.

 

“MmHMMm your lust smells _delicious…_ ” 

 

“Y-you promise to be more gentle this time?” Flug asked quietly. 

 

The demon lifted himself up and considered with a grumpy face. 

 

“Eugh fine. I guess I wouldn’t want to damage you or anything…” 

 

“And maybe not in the laboratory, I wouldn’t want 505 or dem walking in on it,” 

 

The eldritch huffed and scooped up the small human and headed towards his bedroom. 

 

 

 

After an hour or so of “certain activities” Demencia came looking for them with 505, to make sure Black Hat hadn’t murdered Flug or anything of course. 

 

“Hm, I can’t find them in the lab or Blackie’s office, and there don’t seem to be any blood spills nearby.” Demencia said peering into the living room. 

 

“You think he might of killed him somewhere in the city?” She panicked. 

 

505 plopped onto the floor and sniffed the area, then slowly pacing down a hallway. 

 

Demencia skipped after him. 

 

They walked for a little distance and 505 suddenly stopped at a huge mahogany door. 

 

“Aroo?” 

 

“They’re _both_ in there?” Demencia whispered. “In Boss’s room?” 

 

505 sniffed the ground again and nodded nervously. 

 

Demencia grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly to sneak inside as quietly as possible. 

 

505 covered his eyes just in case there was a dead body on the ground, the poor bear was way too innocent to live with them.   

 

To their surprise they found a sleeping, purring demon with his arms wrapped around a small human snuggled up into his chest with a smile on his face while he slept. 

 

Demencia threw her hands over her mouth to prevent her squealing. 

 

“505! Look at them!!” She whispered bouncing up and down as silently as possible. 

 

“They’re so happy.” 

 

505 removed his paws from his eyes slowly to look at the scene. 

 

505 he made a happy bear noise and grinned at Demencia. 

 

“We should probably let them get to their little cuddling session now five’s.” The lizard hybrid whispered, before taking out her phone. 

 

“Buuuutttt just one shot first!” 

 

She snapped a quick picture of the two together and posted it too her instagram. 

 

“Eeee my followers are going to love this!!” 

 

505 pointed towards the door. 

 

“Okay okay I’ll leave now.” Demencia said following 505 out. 

 

She blew a kiss at them and turned around to shut the door. 

 

 

Black Hat’s eye popped open. 

 

“Are they gone?” A small voice asked. 

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Did dem take a picture.”

 

“ _Mhm._ ”

 

Flug let out a fake annoyed groan and flopped on top of the demon. 

 

“Shall we continue?” 

 

“Do we have to? I’m tired.” Flug said mumbled into his nightshirt. 

 

“Okay fine, I’m tired too anyways.” 

 

Black Hat grabbed Flug and flipped him to the side where the demon was nearly on top of him. 

 

Flug tried to push him off and the eldritch laid there in amusement watching the small scientist try to move him. 

 

“You’re really heavy.” 

 

“Please continue, this is very entertaining.”

 

Flug huffed and rolled on his side away from him. 

 

“Aww don’t be like that…” Black Hat cooed pulling Flug into his chest. Flug smiled and cuddled into him. 

 

“This position works.” 

 

The demon smiled and kissed him on the forehead. 

 

“Go to sleep.” 

 

“Okay. Love you sir.”

 

“Oh. I…I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee so I finished this yay :D
> 
> Sooo I might start another one or write some more one shots if ya'll like, I'm also thinking about starting a series on my DA of drawing different scenes from some fics on here cuz they're all hecking amazing and I want to draw pictures of so many of them XD
> 
> But yee thank you for reading this!
> 
>  
> 
> TYSM FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET AAA I CRIIIII <33
> 
>  
> 
> (why do all of my paperhat fics end with them sleeping-)


End file.
